Memoirs of a Vampire
by green-chan
Summary: This is not your typical vampire story. Told in the point of view of Kim Jaejoong, this is a story about how a vampire eventually evolved from a stoic and apathetic vampire to a loving and caring human being through his love affair with a human being.
1. Death Present

Chapter 1 – Death (Present)

Tears fell down my cheeks as I held Maki's cold lifeless hand tightly on my cheeks. 'She's dead.' 'She's dead.' 'She's dead.' Those words kept on repeating over and over again inside my mind. I couldn't believe that she had finally passed away. After being with her for such a long time I just can't bring myself to believe those words. I'm heart broken. My lips trembled with fear and sadness as I stared at her cold and lifeless body. What will I do now that you're gone? How can I move on without you by my side? I wanted to ask her all of these questions, but I know she wouldn't respond to me anymore.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," the doctor said consolingly as he patted me on my shoulder.

"Is she your grandmother?" he asked me curiously. I looked at him fiercely, offended at what he just said. I saw his expression change, sensing that he might have said something to inappropriate.

"No." I said coldly. "She's my wife."

Immediately I felt the mood of the room shift, producing an awkward environment. The nurses gasped upon hearing what I just said. They probably couldn't believe how a young man like me would be married to an aged woman like her.  
I felt the doctor's hand slowly retreating from my shoulder. He apologized to me for before he made his way out the room. The two nurses gave me a strange look before they both exited the room.

I ignored their gazes for I didn't care what they thought about me. I only care about her, only her and no one else.  
I sat there for the rest of the night just clutching her hand tightly between mine.

Three days later…..

I stood there motionless at the cemetery as I watched them lower her coffin into the newly dug grave. It was fall and the breeze felt cool and icy. I wore a black suit with black shades to hide my red puffed eyes. Although I tried my best not to cry, tears still continued to fall down my pale cheeks. I've been crying for the past three days and I'm amazed that I'm still able to cry. I never thought that I'd be crying so much as today.

Her relatives were all there; her brother, her cousins, and her nephews. Her older brother Yamapi stood beside me, doing his best to comfort me. He knows how much I love and care for his sister. I felt his tremulous hand patting my shoulder trying to console me.

I turned to him and he gave me a warm smile. I nodded and bit my lower lip as I returned my gaze back to the coffin. As I felt my cheeks become wetter, I lifted my shades and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.

After she was fully buried, one by one everyone eventually went home, leaving me and her brother alone at the cemetery.

"I'm—s-o sorry." I told him weakly. My mouth felt so dry, that I couldn't even utter words properly.

"It's alright." He reassured me in a low voice. "Death is something unavoidable. Sooner or later people will die." he said to me. I knew that, but love is also inevitable. That's why no matter how much I tried not to fall in love with her, I still did.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked me. I nodded my head reassuring him. I felt his hand pat my shoulder again one last time before he excused himself and left.

I decided to stay at the cemetery a little longer. I sat on the dry grass, clutching my legs together close to my chest with my head resting on my knees. I'm not sure when but after crying for quite sometimes, my tears finally ceased. I just sat there staring at the gravestone with my cold blue eyes scanning the gravestone from top to bottom.

It read:

Horikita Maki

Oct. 06, 1988 – May 17, 2059

Rest in Peace

'She's dead.' No matter how much I try to deny her death, I just couldn't escape it. I hated the fact that humans are not immortal. Before I met Maki I could careless about the human beings. I didn't care whether they live or die. Nor did I try to understand them at all. However after meeting Maki I became worried. Knowing that she too will die someday like any other humans and not knowing when and how pains my heart. But I guess that day had already arrived. All those times of worry and anxiety is finally over. All that is left now is a cold corner in my heart that used to be filled with wonderful memories of her.

Ever since the day she was born to this tiny world I've always watched over her. I watched her progress and become the woman that she was.

It felt like it was just yesterday when I witnessed her coming to existence.

[Flashback – 71 years ago; Oct 06, 1988]

"Ahhhh!" I heard a woman scream from below the dark alley. I glanced down and in the dark and I saw a middle aged woman collapsed on the floor clutching her huge bulging stomach. I watched her cry and scream in pain, but I didn't do anything. I don't even know why she's screaming.

What the hell is wrong with this woman? Did she ate too much and now she has a bellyache? *sigh* Mortals are so weird. I lied back down on the floor and went back to staring at the stars. When I was about to close my eyes, I heard her scream in pain again.

"Please! Someone—help me!" She screamed louder. I looked around below to see if anyone was coming. There was no one. I pursed my lips, irritated at the commotion that the woman was making.

I decided to check her out. From the rooftop I jumped down to the alley just a few meters away from her. I made my way slowly towards her. When she saw my presence she began calling me over.

"YOU! Come here! Please HELP ME!" She screamed.

I stopped walking and just stared at her blankly. I looked behind me to see if I was the one she was talking to. There was no one behind me. She pointed at me and she began begging me. For I didn't want to get involved with her, I turned around and began walking away from her. However, as I was walking I felt an eerie feeling within me sending chills behind my back. Her gaze and her begging have made me stop walking any further. I turned around and I looked down at her stained face. Somehow her gaze had made me walk back to her. I became drawn to her huge round brown eyes.

I lifted her up from the ground and I carried her bridal style. She was quite heavier than I expected. I carried her all the way to the hospital. At first she instructed me to get a cab, but I disregarded her suggestion. Instead I ran in lightning speed towards the hospital. She had her eyes shut the whole time so she didn't notice a thing. Within three minutes, we arrived at the hospital. She was surprised that we arrived there so quickly and she asked me how we got to the hospital so fast. However, before I could give her a reply, her question was immediately followed with a yelp of pain.

The security guard came rushing in with a stretcher. I gently placed her down on it while the security guard called for the nurses. When they finally arrived they immediately rolled her into the delivery room. I watched their backs as they disappeared behind the closing doors.  
I was confused of what was happening but it seemed really exciting and interesting. 'Is this some kind of ritual?' I wondered. 'Stupid mortals.'

[End of Flashback]

I laughed at that memory. I can't imagine how naïve and stupid I was before. It was the first time in my life I've ever encountered a pregnant woman so I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know that she was about to give life to a wonderful child; my daughter, my sister, and my lover.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The whole story is basically going to be in Jaejoong's point of view since this is a memoir lol =P.  
Comments would be very much appreciated! Pls stay tune for chapter two! =D

Chapter two: And then you were born

(8/18/09) edited: (12/24/09)


	2. And then you were born

Chapter 2 – And then you were born

* * *

I just sat there on the dry grass as I continued to stare at Maki's gravestone. I traced my fingers on each letters and numbers engraved on it. As I reread the gravestone, my gaze halted at her birth date, October 6, 1988….the day she came into this strange world.

[Flashback - Oct 06, 1988]

I watched them disappear behind the closing doors and into the delivery room. Suddenly I felt a sudden curiosity within me. I wonder what they're going to do to her. 'Maybe they're going to punish her for making too much noise,' I thought. I smirked at that thought and I decided to check it out.

While the guards were busy chatting with the receptionist, I quietly and slowly made my way through the sliding doors and into an empty hallway. As I walked down the hallway I noticed that a bunch of nurses were coming in and out of a room at the end of the corridor. I dodged the running nurses and I made my way towards the last room on the left. Inside the room I recognized the woman lying on the hospital bed.

I hesitated to go inside the room. A nurse bumped into me as stood just outside the entrance. When the head nurse saw me, she gave me a weird look as if she was suspecting or something.

"Are you her husband?" the head nurse asked.

Husband? I thought to myself. "Yes," I told her. She gave me another weird look and finally her eyes became gentle. She instructed me to go over to her and to support her. I did what she instructed me to do, I walked over to the bedside and I stared at her sweating face. Her head was tilted back and her legs were up and widespread. She really looked like she was in a lot pain, but i didn't know why. I looked around the room, and there were sharp objects everywhere; there were a lot of needles and different sized knives. Are they going to torture her? I wondered again.

"Ok everyone standby!" the head nurse told everyone in the room, including me. The nurses went over to their stations and they began to prepare...for something.

A man wearing a white coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck suddenly barged into the room. He walked over to the head nurse and asked her a few questions. She nodded at him and shook her head at times. I wonder if they're talking about her punishment.

The nurse handed the doctor some kind of needle that he then inserted into the woman.

What in the world is that? I thought.

The doctor then looked up and saw me. He stared at me strangely just like how the nurse looked at me a while ago.

"Are you her husband?" the doctor asked.

I hesitated to answer his question at first."Yes, I am" I finally answered. Why do these people keep asking me if I was her husband? Does it really matter? My thoughts were disrupted when I heard a loud scream from the woman. I turned towards her and I just watched her clutch the bedsheets.

The doctor then positioned himself in front of her open legs. He hold out his arms and hands as if he was about to catch something. Hmm...

"Ok, Mrs. Horikita deep breaths!" He instructed her. I watch her take deep breaths as she began to slowly pant.

The head nurse then looked at me strangely again. "Aren't you going to hold her hand?" She asked me.

Hold her hand? Why would I want to hold her hand?

"I know you're scared and nervous, well in this situation all men are scared and nervous. Hold her hand and support her." She suggested. She gave me a warm and reassuring smile. I nodded and I walked closer to the woman. I glanced at her face and she just looked at me nervously. Slowly, I grabbed her hand and I clutched it lightly. The woman gripped my hand tightly in response. I could feel the moist on her hand on mine.

"Deep breaths...and PUSH!" He told her. I was bit surprise from his sudden command. Push? Was he talking to me? I wondered. I looked around and no one seems to be paying attention to me. Everyone's attention was directed at her. Then I suddenly felt her hand gripped mine tighter. I glanced back at her and I saw her clenching her teeth, her eyes shut, and her whole body shaking. She was pushing...but what is she pushing? EHHH!

I began to panic. What the hell is going on here? I didn't know what to do, but then I remembered what the nurse told me a minute ago. I gripped her hand tighter with both my hands now, and I watched her push and push, as the doctor instructed her.

"It's coming out!" The doctor declared. From between her legs, I saw something slowly begin to appear. My jaw dropped when I saw something that seemed like a shoulder. What in the world is that?

"PUSH!" The doctor instructed her again. She pushed again with all her might, and before I knew it a head slowly crept out from below her.

OH MY GOD! What the hell are these people trying to do! My forehead and my palms began to sweat. I was both anxious and scared to see what'll come out of her. I gulped as I continue to watch this strange 'ritual.'

"PUSH!" He said again. She pushed again and slowly arms and hands began to appear. I watched 'it' intently as it slowly came out from between her legs.

"PUSH!" the doctor instructed once again. For one last time she pushed with all her might, and finally the whole 'thing' finally came out of her. The doctor caught 'it' in his arms and he smiled at it sweetly. I returned my attention back to the woman and I noticed her breathing became slower. She was smiling and was gazing at the 'thing.' And then, without another second, she lost consciousness. I let go of her hand and it dropped at her side. I stared at her peaceful face and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Welcome to the world honey." The doctor whispered to that 'thing'. I returned my attention back to that 'thing.' It was so small. It's like a mini version of these mortals. The head nurse gently tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and she was holding out a pair of scissors. I stared at them strangely.

"Take it." She told me.

"Why?" I asked her curiously.

"So you could cut it." she answered back.

"Cut what?" I asked her confused at what she meant by it.

"The umbilical cord." The nurse walked over to the doctor and that 'thing.' She pointed her index finger at a slimy-stringy looking thing that was connected from the woman to that 'thing.' I slowly waked over to the doctor and then I stared at that slimy looking thing again. I didn't want to touch it for it looked really disgusting. Although it was covered in blood, there's no way I would want to eat that. I'm a high class vampire after all.

She hold out the scissor in front of me again. I took it from her and I positioned the scissors in front of the 'umbilical cord.' I slowly made a slow and precised cut through it. Everyone clapped after I had cut it. The doctor then handed that 'thing' over to a nurse where she wrapped it with a cloth and carried her to the other room.

After she had wiped away all of the blood off of her, she handed it to me and placed it in my arms. "Here's your baby sir. Congratulations!" She said happily. "By the way, it's a girl!" she added.

I looked down at the 'baby' and stared at it blankly. The 'baby' moved around my arms so I held it tightly so that it won't fall. And then her eyes began to open slowly. My jaw dropped when I saw her beautiful glistening eyes. It was round and big and I felt so drawn to it. I was in awe. Without knowing, a smile slowly crept upon my face.

'What a beautiful creature.' I thought as I cradled her in my arms. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life before. I never felt as honored as to witnessing this beautiful creature's coming to this world. At that moment, I was in so much bliss.

[End of Flashback]

* * *

A/N: Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Comments would be very much appreciated! Pls stay tune for chapter 3! =D

Chapter three: Banished

(8/19/09) edited (1/7/10)


End file.
